User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Darkened Rose part 1
NOTE: Decided to take a break from the "Courted" business to post a new theory/premise/fanfic hybrid (I dunno, what would you call it?). And for anyone who still thinks this belongs on the fanon; to be quite honest, I don't particuly like it. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just don't feel all that comfortable contributing there. I don't know what else to tell you. Anyway, let's get started. We begin with basically the first scene of the opening. Ruby finds herself on a snowy cliff, hood up. and in the middle of a raging blizzard. In front of her is a tombstone with the name "Summer Rose" and slightly beyond that, a floating white cloaked figure. Ruby attempts to reach out to it and just as her fingers are about to touch the white velvet, her mind is assaulted by a mishmash of almost shrieking gibberish. And then she wakes up in a cold sweat. She dicides to step out for a glass of water or milk or SOMETHING to help calm her down. she goes down to the lounge (''I'm just assuming there is one) ''and finds Blake reading by the moonlight in the window. Blake: Couldn't sleep? Ruby: Oh, y'know, just me coming up with... mods... for Crescent Rose, that is. Crescent Rose mods. Blake immediately shuts her book and directly asks Ruby whats wrong. with some coaxing, Ruby explains that she's been having a recurring nightmare for the past 6 nights or so. Blake points out how odd this is given how she hasn't shown any lack of sleep behavior. This is because Ruby is just about ALWAYS up at night, writing letters to her Signal buddies or as she said, thinking up mods. She's used to not getting much sleep. But theres a difference between a lack of sleep and no sleep at all. She then continues to explain the details of this nightmare, telling Blake that she has no idea what it means. Blake: Really? the name "Summer Rose" doesn't mean anything to you? Ruby: Well, I dunno. It might. If it does, I certainly wouldn't know. I... never really knew my biological family. It had already been adressed previously that Ruby was, in fact, the adopted one of two sisters. there's no dramatic story about how the Xiao Long's met Ruby either. She just showed up at their doorstep as a baby with a note that said "Please give Ruby the love and care that we could not. -The Roses". You could fill in the blanks from there. The two of them sit in silence for a while until Blake admits that she may know a way of getting to the bottom of this nightmare business. Before comin to Beacon, she made aquaintences with this Seer lady who claimed she could divine dreams and nightmares. She offers that they could go see her this weekend but they might have trouble getting past Yang and Weiss. Particularly Yang. Ruby: *sighs* Yang would want to get in on this, too. Blake: Can you blame her, though? We're talking about her kid sister having a recurring nightmare. Ruby: No, I get that, I just... I don't know. For some reason I just got this feeling that it would be better to have as few people involved as possible. Blake: Well, you're gonna have to tell her SOMETHING. I could just sneak you out with no one noticing but I think Yang would freak and tear down a wall or something. Ruby: I'll... figure something out. END PART 1. Category:Blog posts